Superheroes
Superheroes are gmod characters designed after popular comic book heroes and feature in parody videos. They feature classic superhero based powers (Flight, Super Strength etc) But others can have specified powers either from an original idea or based on an already current comicbook hero. Here is a detailed list of current heroes: Pancake-Man Pancake-Man is a character created by Blue Chameleon, he featured in the video "Scout is Hero". The franchise spans 4 video's and a parody trailer. The story begins with Sniper being Kidnapped by "The Ubermench", Scout here's his cries and changes unifrom into Pancake-Man. He flies too Ubermenches lair only to be defeated power Ubermenches "Rainbow Sheild". Sniper then flings a can of bonk to Pancake-Man allowing him to use his ultimate power "The Dispenser Drop" which sends a dispenser crashing into ubermench. The story continues in "The Return of Pancake-Man", Engineer and The Anouncer fire a nuclear missile into "GM_Bigcity". The Engineer then contacts Pancake-Man at his secret lair, he threatens him and reveals the missile. Pancake-Man then flies into the city to stop the missile only to find out that he is to weak. He then uses his Baseball Bat to fling the missile into deep space. Pancake-Man arrives at engine ers base only to find his powers unaffected by Engineers Golden Wrench. He is quickly defeated by him but before engineer can deal the killing blow, Pancake-man throws a pancake into engineers wrench causeing it to touch his forhead and turn him completely gold. In "Partners in Pancakes" The Soldier sends a threat to Pancake-Man to a duel, Pancake-man calls onto his brother "Cupcake-Man" for help. They both go to battle soldier but in an explosion both the soldier and "Cupcake-Man" are killed. In the final chapter "A BLU Dope", Pancake-Man is at his brothers funeral, he feels guilty for his death and falls into depresion. He then see's a vision of his brother calling to him, without a seconds notice he goes to him only to find it to be a trap set up by "The Announcer". She reveals she has kiddnapped 3 of Pancake-Mans freinds and turns them into clones of "The Ubermench", "The Engineer" and "The Soldier". They then prepare to attack Pancake-man, but before that he uses a pancake to direct the colour red from his rain bow sheild, turning his freinds back to normal. He then calls out to a dispenser and crushes "The Announcer". Powers *Abilty generate pancakes from thin air *Throw Pancakes as deadly weapons *Flight *Super Streangth *Abilty to bring dispensors down from the sky *Use his baseball bat to throw objects great distances Weaknesses *Rainbows Links Scout is hero The Return of Pancake Man Partners in Pancakes A BLU Dope Superheavy Superheavy is chacter created by Larwa556 for the video "Heavy is superheavy". The video recived a seqel in the form of "Superheavy 2". In "Heavy is superheavy", Superheavy battles a group of RED Spies using his numerous powers. He is then quickly defeated when he is tricked into eating a Kryptonite Sadvich. In "Superheavy 2", Superheavys freind "Soldier of Fortune" attacks the same team of spies to find where Superheavy is hidden. Superheavy has been kidnapped by"Clawgineer" in an attempt to use his powers to create a super powered pyro. The plan sucedes but the pyro procedes to kill Clawgineer and defeat "Soldier of Fortune". Superheavy escapes his containment and uses his "Sandvich touch" on pyro. Clawgineer reveals he has fired a missile into "gm_bigcity", Superheavy flies after the missile and sends it into orbit of earth. With everything settled "Dr. Ubermench" reveals himself behind the plot and has kidnapped "Pancake-Man", The video ends on a cliffhanger. Powers *Superflight *Super strengh *Bulletproof *Heat Vision *Sandvich Touch Weaknesses *Kryptonite *Greed Links Heavy is Superheavy Superheavy 2 Painisman Painisman is a character created by CrazyScoutFIN